The electrophotographic process creates an image on paper or other suitable printing media. Various components are assembled into a print engine to enable printing. In order for those components to function correctly they must be mounted within the printer precisely and rigidly. The more precisely components are aligned minimizes correction needed for accurate image placement on paper.
In an electrophotographic device the photoconductor periodically needs to be replaced due to wear, damage, or degradation. The most efficient way to replace a photoconductor is to incorporate it in a cartridge along with some other key components of the electrophotographic device.
There is a need, therefore, to accurately locate a photoreceptive cartridge in a manner which minimizes image registration correction.